Silver Nail Polish
by Dahlia'sdream
Summary: Au: In order to keep his brother from doing something stupid Sam Winchester agrees to his fathers arranged marriage to Michael North. Only to find that he hates Michael almost as much as Michael hates him. rated T


**Dont own Supernatural.**

**A/N: There really should be more Sam/Michael fics. **

"No!" Sam Winchester shouted slamming down the telephone with a sigh. "Dude what's going on." Adam Milligan, Sam's younger half-brother and friend, asked worriedly. "Dad's trying to convince me to consider an arranged marriage." Sam mumbled throwing himself on their large couch. Adam stood above him jaw clenched. "It's only been what ten months since Jess died, I can't believe him. You can't let that dick convince you." He said with finality lifting Sam's feet and placing them on his lap as he sat down.

Sam smiled Adam wasn't actually into the whole touchy thing, but knew that Sam needs some sort of brotherly physical contact after Jess's death. Now whenever Jess's death is even mentioned Adam's by Sam. Otherwise the two stick to the same no chick flick moments rule Sam and Dean, their older brother, had. "He doesn't know about Jess." Sam answered. Adam snorted "He's still a dick." Sam shrugged.

"Want to call mom?" Adam asked. Their mom, Kate Milligan, was not Sam's birth mother; however in the four short years that he's know her she has quickly taken that place. "Yeah." Sam admitted. Adam smiled pushing Sam off the couch before standing and heading for the phone. "You know," Adam called as he started dialing, "I can't wait for the day we can actually afford cell phones."

Sam gave a short laugh and pushed himself up. Sam had a full ride to college and the boys both had jobs at a bar and grill down the street, but between Adam's college, living expenses, and helping out their mom (who finally agreed to cut back some of her work hours) they didn't even bother with luxuries.

"Hey, mom…actually it's not so good…John called, and Sam's upset." Adam held the phone away from his ear as Kate yelled a few choice years about the bastard who threw his own son out over his sexual orientation. Sam smiled at the way the usually gentle woman had gone mama bear. When Sam had been thrown out of the house five years ago he hadn't expected to find more happiness then he left behind, but he had.

A year after he left Sam learned from Bobby Singer, and old friend of John's, that Sam had another brother. Bobby had promised never to tell John's sons but when John disowned Sam he figured it was all good. Two months later he had gotten the nerve to introduce himself expecting immediate rejection he was surprised to be invited for dinner. "It's not like we've never had John here." Adam had said at Sam's expression.

Two weeks later the woman he now knew as mom had gotten him to open up completely. After crying on her shoulder for an hour Kate had made him dinner, Adam had taken him to a gay bar a first for both and something Adam never did again. Ten days after that the two declared Sam a Milligan by right if not name or blood.

Sam felt at total peace Kate was the mother he never had (Sam's had died giving birth to him), and Adam was a brother who wasn't trying to constantly please their father. Though Sam still missed Dean terribly he couldn't deny that this place was better for him.

A month later Sam brought Jess, who he had met at the bar that one night with Adam, home to meet the family. Jess had been the most devastatingly beautiful man he had ever seen. He was also funny, charming, down to earth, and annoyingly always right.

After almost three years together Sam had finally gotten enough courage to ask Jess to marry him. Jess had said yes. It was the happiest three days of Sam's life. On the fourth day Jess died in a house fire at his parents' home where they were meeting for dinner. Sam was late. Sam lived.

"Mom's coming over." Adam said. Sam nodded and started picking up the apartment. Adam watched in amusement. Their apartment was small for normal sized people considering the fact that the two boys were tall Adam was the shortest and was nearly six feet. There was no TV just a simple book shelf Adam had made when he moved in after Jess's death where one would be. The kitchen was only big enough for one of them at time the bathroom was the same size, and the bunk beds they had joked about when they first set up? Well the joke was old. It only took ten minutes for Sam to have everything picked up.

"Mom already agreed to let us move in when the lease is up. Heck she demanded it. I'm pretty sure you don't have to impress her." Sam shrugged as the doorbell rang. Adam let Sam answer knowing the first thing on his mom's mind was that he hadn't lost it. "Sam," Kate said softly pulling him into a tight hug. "Let's all sit on the couch and talk about it." She said pulling Adam and Sam along and choosing to sit between her two boys.

"Now tell me exactly why that insufferably bastard decided to speak to the son he wouldn't even acknowledge existed for five years?" Her voice was filled with venom and Sam winced. John was never on bad terms with Kate until Sam came into the picture. He may not have been father of the year, but he saw Adam once a year attempted to give Kate money. Kate of course refused every time.

"The company is in a bit of a crisis and John attempted to get help from Heavenly Foods. The owner is eccentric." Kate raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate." She asked. Sam looked down. "They offered marriage as a solution." Adam supplied at Sam's silence. "Dean's womanizing ways make him no good?" She asked. Sam sighed "Dean's not bad he's just strait." Sam answered. "Which reminds me, Dean says hi." Adam randomly blurted out. Sam bit back a laugh. Dean called the brothers every Sunday morning. Kate chuckled a bit and shook her head.

"Sam," She said getting back on topic. "Be careful. John's not all bad. Too concerned about the image of his company, but other than that he's not bad." Sam blinked not knowing where this was going. "One day he'll come around and truly except you instead of using your lifestyle as a bargaining chip." Sam sighed how did Kate always know exactly what was wrong. "Until then give that bastard hell for this." "Mom," Sam said softly biting his lip, "thank you." Kate smiled, "Anytime."

Kate stood giving them each a hug. "Remember you're both coming home for dinner tonight." "Yes, ma'am." They answered. Adam patted Sam's shoulder. "Don't worry. Now that mom knows I'm guessing John will be crying in a corner if tries to pull shit again." Sam laughed at the image.

* * *

Kate Milligan was known as a patient and gentle woman, but if there was one thing she never stood for it was people messing with her boys. When she and Adam had been practically ran out of their hometown she considered it a blessing in disguise since a soon after they met Sam who was attending school near them. That was how she had looked at all difficulties in life, but this thing this was simply ridiculous.

The moment she reached her home her hand was on the phone. Surprisingly enough that's when she heard it ring. "Hello." She answered hoping it was John. "Is this Kate Milligan?" A male voice asked hesitantly. "Yes." "Yahtzee!" The voice cried enthusiastically. Kate smiled though she had never met or spoken to the man before Kate could tell from her sons' description that this was Dean Winchester.

"Sam's not here." Kate said kindly. "Yeah, I know. I uh wasn't sure how to word this to him." Kate frowned something about his tone sent her a warning signal. "Dean what did you do?" Kate asked. "Just tell Sammy he has nothing to worry about. I mean I know I couldn't help the way Dad treated him, but I can fix this."

The way Dean spoke it was as if he had all the sins of the world on him even with his feigned cheerfulness. Kate felt her throat close. "Thanks, and sorry to bother you." Dean said quickly hanging up before Kate could say anything else. Kate sighed. She would like to keep this from Sam, but knew that would only cause future problems.

* * *

"That idjit." Bobby yelled. Sam winced at the pain in his ear. When he had come for dinner Kate had new for him that made eating a secondary thought. She and Adam stood beside him throughout the conversation.

"Why would he do something like this?" "Sam that boy may obey his father without question, but his life revolves around you. The day you left, he nearly walked out himself." "Why didn't he?" "Cuz he's all kinds of messed up in the head." Bobby answered in gruff voice that let Sam know that yes he knew more to it and hell wouldn't be able to get it out of him. "Dean's strait as can be there's no way dad would let him do this." "When Mary's company is involved John doesn't think strait."

Sam sighed he knew his birth mom Mary had started a baked goods shop named Angel's Velvet when she was pregnant with Dean. After she died John made into a chain that covered the globe. The man was like stone when it came to the company.

"Bobby we have to do something." "It's a break for you right." "Yes." "Come down here and we'll figure something out." "Thanks Bobby." "Just don't do anything stupid, Sam. You Winchesters, I swear it runs in the family." Bobby hung up.

"We'll come with you." Kate said her tone implying and no you don't have a say. "I better call work and ask for some time off." "Cover me to!" Adam called over his shoulder heading for the kitchen. Kate gave Sam a suspicious look before following. With a calming breath Sam called his father.

* * *

"Hey, Mikey what's up?" Michael North sighed as his younger brother Gabriel walked in throwing himself in a chair and pulling out a chocolate bar. "Haven't you had enough?" Gabriel snorted "What are you my mother?" Michael shook his head in exasperation. "Please tell me you didn't get into trouble. Handling Lucifer is difficult enough." Gabriel just smiled. "Even if I was, I wouldn't tell you." He said in a sang song voice.

"I'm getting married." Michael announced as if he were talking about the weather. Gabriel raised an eyebrow "Who's the lucky guy?" He asked attempting to keep the worry out of his voice. "Samuel Winchester, he agreed to the arrangement an hour ago himself." "Huh." Gabriel wasn't surprised ever since they were little Michael only did what their dad asked. When Michael thought Chuck North wanted a daughter in law he quickly started dating women despite his own stupid self being gay. Of course in the end Chuck didn't give a rat's ass about who his son preferred to be with until it seemed Michael preferred to be with no one unless told to be. An arranged marriage seemed to be expected.

"Also, I fired Zachariah." "Uh-huh." Gabriel said fighting off a desire to smack his idiotic brother on the back of the head. "What's Sam like?" Gabriel asked. "I will meet him tomorrow for lunch." "I'm coming." Gabriel announced standing and leaving the room before Michael could tell him otherwise.

Michael set his papers aside and pinched the bridge of his nose. Despite his attitude Michael was nervous about tomorrow. If Sam didn't like him and cancelled Michael was sure his father would be disappointed.


End file.
